


Glass Cage

by kiddiluna



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Pre-Thor: The Dark World
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-10 00:41:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4370618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiddiluna/pseuds/kiddiluna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever wondered about what happened before Loki was sent into the glass cage? Well here is a peek into what happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glass Cage

Glass Cage  
"Brother." A blonde man said who was wearing a steel chest pad and blue tights as he stood outside of the glass chamber. The man spun around glaring at the blue eye man.

"What do you want, Thor?" The man growled as his black curls bounced on his shoulders as he sat on the floor of his cell as we wore a green outfit trimmed with gold.

*Flashback*

"Calm down, brother. We shall return home soon." Thor told him as Loki scoffed at him and turned away as he Thor asked Heimdall to open the Bifrost.

"You are an idiot if you believe father would allow me to come back unscathed." Loki thought to himself as he felt a rush of pure energy surrounded them.

"Brother, Father shall never hurt you but you must learn that your actions have consequences just had I when I was sent to earth for what occurred in Jotunheim." Thor tried to reassured Loki.

"I'm sure you don't understand the intensity of this situation. That with the knowledge of my birth was made public I will be condemned to die even if Allfather still considers me to be his son." Loki stated.

"I do understand, brother!" Thor retorted. “I know our people will bare some distrust in you but you are a crown prince and Father would never kill you no matter what your crimes were.”

"Enough of this..." Loki said, “Just take us inside.”

"As you wish but mother wishes to see you." Thor said as he asked a nearby guard of where his mother was and upon learning her location he led his brother to their mother.

Frigga was pacing back and forth when their was a knock on her door. “Come in.” Turning to the door she let out a gasped as she saw her youngest son being escorted by her elder. “Oh Loki.” She whispered as she rushed towards him pulling him into a hug that he subconsciously relaxed in his mother’s hold.

“It is a pleasure to see you as well...Mother.”Loki whispered low enough just for her to hear and brought tears to his mother eyes.

Not a second later, their was a knock on the door when getting permission to enter, a guard informed them that AllFather requested their presence immediately.

*End of Flashback*

“You must really be desperate if you are coming to my glass prison for my help.” Loki said looking at his brother from the reflection of the glass to see the Thor was glaring at him.

“Get up and prepare to leave.” Thor order before turning to leave Loki by himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Well I hope this was satisfying enough. I was trying to get a sense of what would have happened please tell me how I did in the comments. Kudos are always welcomed.


End file.
